Prince Caspian
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Lily is taken to Narnia, follows the story it just has an extra character.
1. Chapter 1

"Mind yourself, love!" The car hooted at the young girl frozen in the middle of the road. Lily walked past, glancing to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Lily called out and pulled the girl safely to the curb. "You alright?" She asked tenderly. "Yes of course. Thank you." She said brightly. She dived into the station and Lily followed, a little more slowly. Out of curiosity she followed the chanting of children, encouraging a fight. She sighed at the boys fighting with each other, scolding silently their impetuous behavior. Suddenly Susan and Lucy were there, frowning at their brother below. "Edmund!" Lucy cried as her older brother dived in to help Peter. Lily stepped in, gripping one of the bullies by the scruff of his neck and yanking him away from Peter, lifting a hand to grip his fist as it swung at her. She threw him back against the wall and held him there. "Stop it. Break it up. That's enough. Come on." The warden launched himself into the fight and pulled the boys away from each other. "Act your age!" He scolded and pushed Peter away from him with a glare. Lily stood near the Pevensies, drifting within her own mind, tossing her blonde braid from her shoulder. "You're welcome." Edmund muttered. "I had it sorted." Peter snapped. "What was it this time?" Susan sighed. "He bumped me." Peter shrugged. "So you hit him?" Lucy sighed. "No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter replied. "Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan scolded. "I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter demanded, pacing back and forth. "We are kids." Edmund pointed out. "Well, I wasn't always." Lily looked up with a frown, confused. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" "I think it's time to accept that we live here." Susan interrupted. "It's no use pretending any different." Susan looked up then groaned. "Oh, no. Pretend you're talking to me." "We are talking to you." Edmund scowled, making his sister scowl back. "OW!" Lucy cried, leaping from her seat. "Quiet, Lu." Susan hissed. "Something pinched me!" She insisted, her voice still shrill. Suddenly they were all arguing with each other. "Stop pulling!" "I'm not touching you." "Look, would all of you just...What is that?" Lily gasped as something tugged at her heart, a burning fire spreading across her chest. "It feels like magic!" Lucy grinned happily. "Quick everyone hold hands." Susan ordered. "I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund recoiled in disgust but Peter gripped his jacket. "Just..." Lily stepped forwards and cried out as the train shot past her, travelling faster than she had ever seen anything travel. She closed her eyes tightly and did not open them again until the roar in her ears died down to a gentle breeze. She looked around at the cave then turned to the beach where the family were diving into the glittering sea. She followed, listening to their laughter and gazed around at the beauty before her. "Lily?" Lucy stepped forwards with a frown. "What are you doing here?" Peter asked, stopping mid-splash and staring in shock. "Where is 'here' exactly?" Lily asked slowly, trying not to panic. "Well...it's a very long story." Edmund began. "This place is called Narnia." "Narnia? Alright. I'm listening." Lily sat down on the warm sand and listening to the amazing story of Narnia, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy said dreamily as they five children wondered about the ruin. Susan picked something from the ground and frowned. "I think we did." "Hey, that's mine." Edmund took the golden horse from his sister and inspected it carefully. "From my chess set." "Which chess set?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund said sarcastically. "It can't be." Lucy ran forwards then turned to her siblings. "Don't you see?" "What?" Lucy positioned her brothers and sister in a line and pointed down the columns. "Imagine walls. And columns, there. And a glass roof." "Cair Paravel." Peter gasped. "Really?" Lily stared around her, the orchard having spread far and wide. Edmund inspected a stone stump then turned to look at his brother. "Catapults." "What?" Peter looked down. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." The two boys searched along a wall and soon pushed it away to reveal a rotten, wooden door. "Allow me." Lily stepped forwards and lifted her foot, crashing down upon the rusty lock and collapsing the door down upon itself. "Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked, tearing up his shirt and twisting it around a stick. "No, but...would this help?" Edmund took his torch from his bag. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter sighed with a smile then allowed Edmund to lead the way. The children walked down the stairway and entered a treasure chamber. "Wow." Lily breathed. "I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter gazed around at the gold and jewels. "I was so tall." Lucy held up a beautiful gown and smiled longingly. "Well, you were older then." Susan reasoned. "As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Edmund contradicted. "What is it?" Lucy asked as Susan frowned. "My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." Peter began, looking down upon a golden plate with the emblem of a lion. "When he shakes his mane...we shall have spring again. Everyone we knew...Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone." She whispered sadly. "I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter stated, taking control. They all changed into different clothes, Susan and Lucy put on dresses. "Would you like one?" Lucy offered her a gorgeous gown of scarlet red. "No thank you, Lucy." She smiled then frowned at her clothes. "Are you sure?" Susan asked. "Yes I'm sure, I don't feel comfortable in dresses." Lily admitted. In the end she wore breeches and a shirt, like the boys, with a brand new pair of boots. "Can you fight?" Edmund asked. Lily took the sword he offered her hesitantly. "Never tried." Lily admitted. Peter and Edmund quickly taught her some moves as the girls found some bags to pack some food and water in. "You're a natural!" Edmund grinned, all three of them panting. "If you say so." Lily smiled back and sheathed the sword, picking out a short knife and slipping it into her boot. The five of them walked into the woods, following the river. Lily turned sharply and pointed to the boat on the water. "Are they friendly?" She asked, frowning as the two men lifted a smaller man from the boat, gagged and bound. "Stop!" Lily shouted and Susan knocked an arrow, letting it fly into the wood, getting their attention. "Drop him." She commanded. "Bad choice of words Susan." Lily muttered as the little man was thrown into the river. Peter and Edmund dived into the water, Peter going after the dwarf and Edmund swam for the boat. Susan quickly shot one of the soldiers and the other dived into the river, swimming away frantically. The dwarf was dragged ashore and Lucy cut his bonds. He gagged and tore the cloth from his mouth, coughing and spluttering. "Drop him! That's the best you can come up with?" He growled. "A simple "thank you" would suffice." Susan chocked, disgusted with his manners. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help." The dwarf scowled at the children. "Maybe we should have let them." Peter suggested with authority. "Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lily asked. "They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The dwarf answered. "Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund frowned. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf demanded, still breathing heavily. "It's a bit of a long story." Lucy admitted. Susan handed Peter his sword and the dwarf stared at the hilt. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" "High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter extended his hand for the dwarf to shake. "You probably could've left off the last bit." Susan muttered. "Probably." The dwarf chuckled, his faded red beard dripping. "You might be surprised." Peter drew his sword again. "You don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf warned slowly. "Not me. Him." Peter turned his sword in his hand and offered it to the dwarf, nodding to Edmund who drew his own sword. Lily watched the two men battle, drinking in their movements and noting down tips and new skills for her to apply to her own fighting. Soon Edmund had disarmed the dwarf and he was on his knees. "Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." "What horn?" Susan asked with a frown. "Your horn." The dwarf gestured to Susan then turned to Lily. "Who are you?" "The extra." Lily shrugged then smiled. "I'm Lily." "Trumpkin." The dwarf nodded his greeting then explained the situation to them all. 


	3. Chapter 3

"They're so still." Lucy gazed up at the trees.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpking muttered.

"They used to dance." Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy murmured softly.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Trumpkin scoffed.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said guiltily.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin sighed.

"Get us to the Narnians...and it will." Peter said confidently and continued to row. They dragged the boat ashore and Lucy wandered forwards a little bit.

"Hello, there. It's all right. We're friends." She smiled at a bear, great and furry, scuffling about the pebbles, looking for food.

"Don't move, Your Majesty." Trumpkin warned then ran to the boat. The bear reared up on its hind legs, growling at Lucy then running forwards with gruff roars.

"Stay away from her!" Susan lifted an arrow but the bear continued to advance.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Peter cried and they all ran forwards.

"Lucy!" Lily threw herself forwards and shielded Lucy with her body, waiting for the claws. Suddenly the bear grunted with pain then collapsed, a brown arrow in its chest. Lily slowly got up and pulled Lucy away from the corpse.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked in bewilderment.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin muttered, holding the bow which had fired the arrow.

"Thanks." Lucy whispered and Trumpkin nodded.

"He was wild. I don't think he could talk at all." Peter frowned to his siblings.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Trumpkin dug his knife into the body and began to carve away the meat.

They wandered through the beautiful woods, jumping from stone to stone, following Peter's lead.

"I don't remember this way." Susan frowned.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter called back.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lily muttered, making the other two girls chuckle.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Lucy whispered.

"D.L. F?" Edmund quizzed.

"Dear Little Friend." Susan explained.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin glanced to Edmund then jumped down from his stone.

"I'm not lost." Peter assured himself.

"No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin reasoned.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush." Peter growled back at him.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter snarled and continued. Soon they reached a massive gorge, the rushing river flowing endlessly below.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..." Susan began.

"Oh, shut up." Peter cut her off.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked, turning to Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling."

"Well, we weren't lost." Lily reasoned, staring down at the water, fear gripping her heart at the height.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin sighed.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan grumbled.

"Aslan?" They all turned to Lucy at her sudden exclamation. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Don't you see? He's right..." She turned back then faltered. "...there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked with a mocking tone.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy insisted.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." Peter reasoned gently. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy growled.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin scoffed.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund cut in, aiding his little sister.

"I believe you Lucy." Lily added, blushing as everyone turned to her in surprise. "What? I'm doing well to believe this isn't all a dream."

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy replied, her voice softening slightly.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter shrugged.


End file.
